thrilling_adventure_hourfandomcom-20200215-history
Still Alive
Still Alive is an episode of Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars. Audio "Still Alive" audio at Nerdist Cast WorkJuice Players *Sparks Nevada - Marc Evan Jackson *Croach the Tracker - Mark Gagliardi *Virginia West - Autumn Reeser *The Gelato Stand, Paul's Character, and Paul's Other Character - Paul F. Tompkins *Android - Annie Savage *Android & Folksy Narrator - Hal Lublin Guest Stars *The Jonathan Coultons - Jonathan Coulton and Paul & Storm Plot Croach the Tracker enters the Gelato Stand, orders a Gelato and feigns ignorance that he is there to see how things are going with Sparks, as the real Virginia West is imminently arriving. Virginia arrives, orders a water, and tells Sparks she prefers to be called Virginia. She thanks him for saving her from the salt mines of Jupiter. Virginia confirms that she and Sparks had never met, Ginny had kidnapped her prior to meeting Sparks, and the Ginny Sparks was married to has always been the Jupiter Spy. Virginia and Sparks have a conversation about the painfulness of mining salt, to Sparks' delight. He continues to attempt to find things he and Virginia have in common. Two androids enter, and eventually announce that the Jonathan Coultons (a band of clones) are performing a free concert in town, and encourage everyone to come with them to see the show At the show, Sparks attempts to impress Virginia with his knowledge of the band, and empathizes with her about the salt mines some more. The Jonathan Coultons arrive, and perform a song about stealing love. After the song, a townsperson notices his wallet has been stolen, as well as Sparks' and Croach's coin pouches. Virginia wonders if Jonathan Coulton and his clones stole everyone's purses as their song was about stealing and they left town immediately afterwards. Sparks, Croach, and Virginia head to the next town to investigate. The Jonathan Coultons are already playing their next show, this time a slow rendition of "Love Ain't No Billy Goat". After the show, Sparks and Croach confront the band. The androids from earlier arrive to defend the Jonathan Coultons, but are soon revealed to be the thieves. The androids draw Sparks' guns on the humans and Croach. Sparks asks to say something before they are shot, and asks Virginia to give him a chance, as he split with Ginny. Croach implies that Ginny split with him first. Virginia tells Sparks that she's not interested, but assures him that he'll find someone to ride with, just not someone who reminds him of his ex, right after they split up. After Sparks insults her, Virginia walks out. The Jonathan Coultons then steals Sparks' guns and beat up the androids. Sparks asks for the band's autographs as he arrests the android outlaws. Notes * This episode opens with Paul and Storm and various members of the cast including Paul F. Tompkins and Craig Cackowski singing Gowanus Canal. Gowanus Canal is typically sung at the end of episodes performed at The Bell House, though this is the first time the song has appeared on the podcast. * This episode is a re-written version of an episode previously performed at M Bar. The M Bar episode was released as a reward to Kickstarter backers at certain tiers. Continuity * This the 234th episode of the Thrilling Adventure Hour. * The previous episode is Amelia Earhart, Fearless Flyer - Venus on a Half Shell. *The next episode is Beyond Belief - Snakes in a Mane. * The previous episode in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars canon is Order in the Courtship (TAH #231). *The next and final episode in Sparks Nevada, Marshal on Mars canon is My Only Sunshine, part of The Thrilling Adventure Hour Holiday Funaround 2016 (TAH #236). Production This episode was recorded at The Bell House on November 12, 2016WORKJUICE THEATER PRESENTS: A THRILLING ADVENTURE and released on December 5, 2016. *Writers: Ben Acker and Ben Blacker *Music: Jordan Katz & the Elements of Style *Spark Theme: Eban Schletter *Producers: Acker & Blacker References Category:Sparks Nevada episodes Category:Bell House episodes Category:November 2016 segments Category:Incomplete Category:Mindy Tucker photos